Will I
by babyblues15
Summary: Jak II Keira centric. Keira hates this world, and the people in it.


This is dedicated to Sull.

* * *

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will I wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

"Will I" Rent

Keira sighed. Another race, another fix-up, another dreary day. Even the weather in this…this place didn't change. She had been here exactly 1 year, 1 month, and 5 days, and already she felt like a hardened veteran. She knew just when to duck as a zoomer flew by, just when to step to the side as someone threw something…less desirable on the floor. She could tell when an area was about to be swarming everywhere with Krimzon Guards, and when to just walk away after seeing someone beating on their wife (or girlfriend, or whore, it didn't matter).

Those were reasons she stayed in her workshop most of the time, tinkering with her tools. She would always know that they wouldn't curse at her, throw stuff at her, or do worse. Her workshop was where she felt totally safe, if for the moment.

Unfortunately she wasn't in her workshop at the moment. Like everyone else, she needed to go and buy food for the rest of the week. So she had made her way from the racing garage, walking through the main town to get to the bazaar. She had just finished the redesigning a new zoomer for the races, but she wouldn't dare take it out for herself. What would happen if it got stolen, broken, or worse? Then she'd be back were she started, and she didn't feel like dealing with it again.

Stepping into the bazaar, she could see groups of people heading back from work, going home to their families, friends, any others. She wished that she could go home to some one, anyone. More importantly, she wished she could go back to the garage and find her family there. Her father, her two best friends. They were all lost to her in this place, and she didn't know when she'd ever see them again.

As she picked up her bag of produce and paid the seller, she glanced about the space. Across form where she was, there was Brutter the Lurker manning his trinket shop. Now that had been a shock for her. Among other things different in this strange place, learning how to live with creatures she was used to being afraid of was hard. She still was not used to him, so she generally stayed clear of there.

As she walked back to the garage, she could see the hookers selling their wares on corners, the traffic jam of zoomers and hovers in the air and on the ground. She could smell the stench of dirty water; something you couldn't escape even if you were far away from the water slums. It was everywhere, making the whole city smell. Keira was sure that there was something that could be done to clean it up, but the leader of this place didn't seem inclined to.

Another thing she couldn't get used to, and that was the Baron. She had become the mechanic for a man who worked for under him, and he told her stories about everything that was happening up in that palace of his, the Baron's newest projects, what his daughter (also in his army!) did, and what his own assignments were. The man was a decent enough racer, but was a bit of a braggart, always leering at her in ways that made her skin crawl. She had successfully avoided his advances for some time now, but she knew that the day would come when she couldn't. When she would be busy, not noticing what was going on. When he might slip something in her drink and she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, but the pain would still be there.

Palming the ID card to get into the stadium, Keira had the thought that now would be a perfect time to cry…that is, if she had any tears left. She had wasted enough the first few months, and now she knew that if she needed to continue on in this place, she would have to just suck it up and hold her head up high.

All she wanted was to get out of there, to smell the clean sweet air of Sandover, to play at the beach with Jak and Daxter, to tinker in her shop, to hear her father's voice again. But, she was still stuck here, the city with its smog, its smoke, it's stench of decay, and its citizens with barely any morals.

"Hello Erol, what are you doing here this late?" Keira asked, her eyes straining to see the other figure in the room.

"Just came to see how **my **mechanic was doing," came the reply. If she could see him better, Keira knew that a smirk would be on his face. She sighed. _Another day, another time_…_I've been here 1 year,_ _1 month, and now going on 6 days._

_I want out…someone come help me please._

_Will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will I wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare_

* * *

Read and Review please! 


End file.
